1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control system, a remote controller, and a display-control method, and particularly relates to a remote-control system, a remote controller, and a display-control method, where the remote controller is configured to control a television (TV) receiver and receive a TV broadcast signal received by the TV receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, TV receivers are provided with remote controllers. As a method for increasing the convenience of the remote controller, there have been proposed inventions allowing the TV receiver to generate a video image displayed by the remote controller and transmit the generated video image to the remote controller. The above-described inventions also allow the remote controller to receive and display the video image transmitted from the TV receiver. The above-described technologies are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-69463.